


Matespritship Is Nothing Like Kismesissitude

by Josh_The_Boss



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Forums
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Biting, Blood, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Clawing, M/M, Nooks, Oral Sex, Quadrant Confusion, Rough Sex, Species Swap, black to red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_The_Boss/pseuds/Josh_The_Boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns kismesis comes to see him for the first time and they pail and end up realizing they're red for each other not black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matespritship Is Nothing Like Kismesissitude

==>

A young troll stands in his respiteblock. It so happens that today is the first day he will see his “kismesis” in person. Though they met a few sweeps ago it is only today that they will finally take the first steps into their kismesissitude.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you’re a blue blooded troll which is a reason you and your kismesis don’t get along- but we aren’t talking about that right now we’re going to examine your room! Clustered on your walls are some of your favorite movie posters, you would say the names but we do not have time for that because you have to get dressed in something nice before HE gets over here to see you dressed like “a dork”. 

You walk to your closet and slid the door out of the way, you pull out you nice black slacks and black button up shirt. you lay the outfit on your desk chair and let out a deep sigh, if you get blood on this shirt your lusus will kill you but.. you are going to see dave today and you're not sure how far he wants to go with you. you take off your glasses so you can pull of your shirt, you toss it into the pile of clothing next to your blue colored recuperacoon. running a hand through your hair just as your lusus called from the bottom floor. you open your door to yell down at him to shut up but then you saw he was leaving the hive. 

alone… you’re going to be home alone with dave. you walk back into your respiteblock to start getting dressed. you take off our jeans and start slipping on your pair of slacks, you put on the cleans shirt and start tucking it in while you start looking for socks and a belt. you hear a knock on your rumpusblock door. you finish buttoning your shirt, putting your glasses on, and slipping on your shoes before running down the stairs to open the door. 

“Hello!” your ocular globes land on the black shades hiding his eyes and you feel a shudder run down your spin. “oh.. hello low blood i wasn’t expecting you so early.” you smile at him and walk into your hive “well since you’re already here i guess i might as well let your poor soul in before the suns rise.” you walk into your nutritionblock and out a bottle of red tree fruit juice (apple juice) and some grub chips. “how was your flight? i know there is a big distance from my hive to your communal hive stem.” you walk into the block to have dave pressing your body to the wall.

“shut up you ugly piece of hoofbeast shit.” his body is hot against yours his words are like daggers and his voice is like mind honey.. its smooth and you want more of it. “i have waited almost 3 fucking sweeps to be able you pound into your nook and i’m not waiting another god damn second” you flush at his words and shake your head. he can’t be serious about pailing you right now?.. can he? like you can already feel his bulge through his jeans but you’re not going to just start fucking him here in your rumpusblock! he presses his lips to your neck and kisses the softly “come on john you know you want to do it.. i know you want me.” you let out a shaky breath and wrap your arms around his neck while he grinds his hips to your thigh.

“I’m not letting you top me without a fight.” you dig your claws into his back and arches and moans loudly into your ear.”what was that strider? huh? you like it when i claw into your back?” you laugh to yourself as you drag your claws down his back when he picks you up and you gasp “W-what are you doing? put me down!” he starts carrying you up the stairs while you wiggle in his arms. he kisses your chest softly through your shirt before he bites you causing your blue blood to be on display for him to drink like a fucking rainbow drinker and it makes you moan louder than he did. “fuck-ahh~ dave please fuck!”

He tosses you onto the floor of your block and he pulls off his shirt with a bloodthirsty grin on his face “get your fucking clothes off. NOW.” you groan and start unbuttoning your shirt and kicking off your shoes while he watches you. “you look perfect like this.. laying on the ground taking orders from a ‘lowblood’.. mhmm this feeling is so amazing.” he kicks off his shoes and you can see his slurry starting to stain through his jeans making a bright red spot on his crotch. 

You sit up and press your hand to the red spot on his jeans getting you a loud growl of pleasure from him, he starts undoing his jeans and kicking them off with his boxers as well letting his bulge launch out and lay across your face coating your glasses with red. you scoff and wipe yourself off best as you can “EW! what the fuck i don’t want your mutant color on my face.” he then frowns down at you and grabs your head and lets his bulge slip into your mouth. it's not like you have sharp teeth to hurt him but he started to fill your mouth with his bulge till you're choking a bit and you push away and cough up some of his slurry “ fuck- what- ugh... “ you wrap your hand to the base of his bulge and start fitting it into your mouth and he runs his hand through your hair as he moans.

“fhhhh-fuck yes~ oh yes..” he bucks his hips into your mouth and you moan around his bulge as you start to take off your belt and rub yourself through your slacks. “you love to suck my bulge don’t you? huh?.. your a fucking slut aren’t you? you're my slut.” he kicks you off of his bulge so he can get onto his knees and starts to take of your pants. “beg for me to fuck you.”

you back arches as he dirty talks you and you start kicking your pants off to help him. “please! fuck please fuck the shit out of me please i need it god i fucking NEED it!~” he pulls off your slacks and boxers as you spread your leg for him to see you long slim bulge dripping blue and your so isn’t your nook. he leans down and licks the lips of your nook and you bite back a moan, he presses his tongue into the lips and lick and slurps at you nook making your clasp your hands on his long slim horns while your back arches higher and higher off the ground “DAVE PLEASE~ Y-YES-AHHH!~” he pulls away and the bottom half of his face his coated with your slurry. 

he licks his lips while he shuffles to line his bulge with your nook forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist and dig your claws into his shoulders. “you ready?” you nod frantically waiting for him to fill your nook as he slowly presses into you making you moan louder than before. he starts slowly thrusting into you trying to get into an easy pace while he bites onto your neck sucking your skin and blood. he pulls away and kisses your cheek “fuck you feel so- so fucking good john.. ahh~ can i go faster?”

“yes please! Please faster fa-ahh-aster!~” you grind your hips into his while he starts moving faster and rougher into your hips. he hooks one of his arms under your leg to get deeper into you making you arch up more “fuck! YES!~” you push his shades on top of his head so you can look him in the ocular globes before you capture his lips with your own. he moves faster and pulls your body closer to his, you part from the kiss and you press your face into his ear “fuck i'm close. ah~ dave fuck i love you fuck!” you cum as he still pounds into you till he spills into you after a few more seconds. 

he pulls out and curls up next you you holding one of your hands in his own “i love you too..” he blushes slightly while you and him lay in a puddle of both blue and red slurry. “i'm sorry for uh.. kinda choking you with my bulge. you laugh and cuddle up into his side and kiss his chest.

“shut up and let me enjoy my afterglow” and that's how you JOHN EGBERT got your first matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first smut fanfic.. Well this is my first fanfic I have ever shown anyone! I hope everyone likes it and please leave a comment if you would like d(UwU)b


End file.
